moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Colius Thalaron
Description Standing at 6' 2" and carrying himself with perfect posture, Colius Thalaron considers himself the pinnacle of military discipline among the Sin'dorei. His voice typically carries the calm of a man who feels in control, and the tone of authority one gains from a lifetime of military service. His skin is lightly tanned, and holds no tattoos or scars of which to speak. His hair is silky and blonde, flowing over his shoulders and shining with pristine health. Armor/Clothing In his typical non-combat attire, Colius most often wears a set of crimson and white robes with a golden trim. With these robes he wears a cloak of pure white, and a crimson chapeau trimmed in gold with a smooth red gem placed into the center of the hat. When on deployment, or in situations that combat is a likely outcome, he equips a set of armor forged of lightforge iron and arcanite. Inscriptions in the Thalassian language run all along the armor, each a message of Sin'dorei glory and the perfection of Quel'Thalas. History In Summary Born to Raithos and Lynaria Thalaron; a wealthy but frugal couple. Trained as a priest in Silvermoon until the Second War, where he quickly moved to lend his abilities to the support of the elven defense. His service continued into the time of the Third War, at which point he volunteered to deploy to Lordaeron to strike against the threat of the Scourge before it could near elven lands. He returned to Silvermoon some time later rather than travelling to Northrend, and helped the rescue/escape efforts of Silvermoon citizens when the Scourge Invasion entered Quel'Thalas. He volunteered for training as a Blood Knight to regain the holy magic he'd lost touch with once the naaru M'uru had been captured, and worked as a medic supporting the defense of the Ghostlands. He was captured by an Amani ambush while travelling with a squad of his fellow blood knights, and survived to be rescued four days later. After recovering from his injuries, and ensuring the well-being of his allies, he took an extended leave from the military followed by a formal resignation. He spent two years in civilian life, before growing unsettled with the (relatively) quiet and peaceful lifestyle and choosing to enlist with the Dominion of the Sun. Arathi Campaign During the course of events known as the Arathi campaign by the Dominion, Colius began to suspect Confessor Ruvias Shar'adore of treasonous intent due to information she shared with him privately. He reported this information to the order's Knight-Lord of the time, Volanaro Ael'aran, who sought to use the information to discredit Shar'adore as she would be working as his prosecutor in an upcoming trial. Believing Ael'aran to be innocent, Colius opted to aid his defense. Shar'adore submitted her resignation to the Dominion after Ael'aran was charged with only minor community service, and Colius found himself elevated to her position as the leader of the Dominion Clergy. Argent Crusade Service **More to come**Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Paladins Category:Blood Knights